Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 683 - Let's Get Metaphysical
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #683 - Let's Get Metaphyiscal is the six-hundred eighty-third episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the forty-second episode of Season 7. Video Overview Specialized Hidey Hole Kurt sees the terrain loading from the window of his Hidey Hole as Wolfie barks. He works to clean up the Hidey Hole, and emerges to see Wolfie with no way down. Kurt jumps into the water, and leaves the Hidey Hole floating. Wolfie jumps down, and Kurt cleans up the water. He checks in on the Direct Relief fundraiser, and finds some sand cliffs. Kurt's Age Wondering if anybody else doesn't feel their age, Kurt says that he does not feel like he is in his mid-thirties. Especially, Kurt feels other people that old present themselves differently. Question: How do you feel about serious questions? Any thoughts on the concept of Universal Basic Income? Do you have any opinion on different styles of socks? Kurt says he is fine with serious questions as long as the donor isn't asking much, and says that he is fine with the different styles of socks he gets in bulk. He settles on the crew sock, and eats his last cookie. Kurt does not have educated thoughts on Universal Basic Income, but says that he thinks the United States should have single-payer health care. He says that it honestly should not be too expensive to just pay ever citizen for existing. Kurt goes over the argument that UBI would mean people would not want to work, and says that positions like janitors would have to be incentivized a lot more. Question: What are your metaphysics? As a child, did you ever have the feeling of being one with the world? Did you ever consider that there might be something to the concept of awakening to the truth of everything and the state of enlightenment? Where were you before you were born? Not sure where to go with those questions, Kurt sleeps and thinks it is more of a state of mind than anything. Kurt says that you could get Carl Sagan and say atoms are formed in a dying star, or act like Let's Play EVERYTHING - You've never seen anything like this... and take life seriously, but he does not. The last question gives him some shivers, and Kurt thinks it is just nothingness. Saying that he has never been too involved with philosophers or know much about them, Kurt goes on a tangent where he wants to hear more from female philosophers. Question: How has your day been? Kurt cannot get everything together in May, but talks about how he wants this to be a much more active month for him compared to past May hiatuses. He discusses working on the car yesterday, and mentions his Amazon shopping car but forgets the third item. Kurt checks on his phone and sees it is a rotary tool. With Spiders just outside, Kurt sleeps in his Hidey Hole.